


Summer vs. Him

by RomanzePlanze



Category: The Hate U Give - Angie Thomas
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanzePlanze/pseuds/RomanzePlanze
Summary: Summer. The season of joyous bike rides and fruit filled fridge. I wanted to spend my summer. I wanted to have nothing of my old self left. I planned my whole summer out already, but then there was him. He got in the way. His copper eyes got in the way. Took up room in my brain. Room that was actually meant for summer yet I find myself with this heavy feeling of love in my chest for a boy I shouldn't even care for. This book is for Korey. He taught me that you can't plan life. You have to let life be life. I did and this is were it brought me.





	Summer vs. Him

The last day of school means freedom. It means not having to stress over anything other than what I a, going to eat. I purposefully crash into my best friend, Eva and she stumbles, glaring at me. "Watch out you dumb-" Mrs. Lewis passes us and raises her eyebrow at Eva. "Language young lady." Eva rolls her eyes and glares at me again, her cheeks lightly tinted. "Why you always gotta embarass me like that?" I laugh, clutching my stomach. I can't for summer with her. Summer is a season of magic. The word season itself is quite the poetry. Sea and son. It could be a father pointing out the change in leaves: 'See son!' Or the son of the sea noticing the change and calling it after himself. Whatever spell that word held, because I believe words are magic, is powerful. When I tell someone that the leaves began to change their color, they instantly grow fond of nature and gush about how lovely autumn was. I mean the earth is pretty magical if you'd ask me. Giant structures that produce oxygen? A burning thing in the sky that makes edible and non edible, but beautiful, organisms grow out of the earth? We literally are in some twisted fairy tale. All my friends think I'm crazy and or on drugs, but I just am so fascinated by life. The simple idea that we are given birth to and die. The idea that we're just a brain with a personality. The idea that our body is just a exterior design. That blows my mind every morning. Whenever I look down at my skin, I realize that melanin is a layer that protects my skin cells. I'm protected and that's genetic. I'm brown. Like my skin color is brown. That for some reason is so crazy to me. My friends think I'm some kind of alien that is here to analyze human life and behavior. I'm not, but might as well be. I find life so outrageously lovely and lovable that hearing people say they want to stop living makes me want to cry. Life is too short (I know, overused phrase, but it's true) and I will make sure I make everyone want to live life to the fullest. What's the point in loving life, when everyone else hates it? There's none. So, I'm going to spread astonishment till I drop dead. "My bad b." She kisses her teeth and stops at her locker, collecting all of her books to put in her bag. "What you have planned for later today?" I pretend to think about it, although I know I am obviously going to meet with Korey. Korey and I recently started to talk. I really like him, as a friend. He entered my life quite unexpectedly and I don't mind. He's like a highlighter to life. He enhances life's beauty. I only told Eva about Korey because I trust her. "Hanging out with Korey, why?" I cheekily grin ask and she scoffs playfully, wiggling her eyebrows. The thing with Eva is that she was perfect. She is so beautifully herself. I want that energy around me at forever. "You know you like him." I lightly push her and shake my head. "As a friend yeah, besides he has a girlfriend and she's so," I search the air for words, "lovely. They both are." Eva shakes her head, her brown curls bouncing, "She may be lovely, but that don't mean you aren't." I smile at her, her genuine words hugging my heart. "I know Eva, but there's nothing between Korey and I," I carry a few of her books as we walk to our last class of this whole semester, "No boys this summer!" Eva nods enthusiastically, her smile bright. We enter our history classroom, everyone a nervous mess. I forgot that everyone actually cares for this report card. I care too, but not enough to literally not be able to sit still. Eva is smart, always juggling a 3.9 GPA. I juggle a 3.7, which is quite good. Korey keeps on saying he's stupid which he's not. I see how bright his soul is, how far he can go with his talents. He's smart, I know it. Mrs. King hands out our report card the minute she enters. My report card barely changed and I'm happy about that. Eva gasps and signed a four and zero and just roll my eyes at her. What was she expecting? The bell rings and we're all dismissed after twenty minutes of Mrs. King telling us that next year will be harder and that we are all lazy students, who barely know what real life is like. No one took her words to heart which is good. Eva hugs me and kisses my cheek to congratulate me, "I knew it! You was just playing dumb." She was the one who could go from some white English professor to a hood chick in a blink of an eye. "Yeah whatever. I'll call you later today!" She nods and as she walks away, I see her mom in her stride and her dad in her dominance. Eva's parents passed a few years ago and ever since then, my mom insisted to take care of her, but due to legal reason, a rich suburban mixed family got her. They treat her well and love her like she's their own. That's also why she's doing so well in school. They assist her, a lot. They make sure she has everything, so that she can branch into any field later in her life. I know that her parents are proud of her. I empty my locker, finding stupid sticky notes and old snack bars. I really need to throw away a lot of things. I swing my backpack over my shoulder and shut my locker, seeing Korey leaning against the lockers, smiling. "Korey!" I exclaim, already in a warm hug. "Guess who got a 3.2?" I pull away and see his ecstatic smile and buried dimples and raise my hand for high five. He poses before lightly touching my hand, making me laugh. "Let's go before the fruit market closes."


End file.
